Mission at Katvenya
by Ricochet
Summary: Ch. 11 of the Felicia McFurry saga/GoldenEye crossover. Ace, Ricochet, and the SWAT Kats have arrived in Katvenya to take down Dark Kat. But Dark Kat has some help. Will they be able to make it past the special forces to get to Dark Kat or not? If they do


CHAPTER 11: MISSION AT KATVENYA  
BY: FELICIA McFURRY, ACE AND ISIS  
EMAIL: RIOCHET@EMAIL.MSN.COM  
  
  
The SWAT Kats had been following Jenson and Felicia all of the way   
to a place called Katvenya. Katvenya was a small area located about 200   
miles from Megakat City. The place was practically covered in snow. When   
they arrived at Kavenya, T-Bone landed the Turbokat in an area where it   
wouldn't be seen. The time was about 4:00 am. The sky was overcast making   
very difficult to see but luckily they kept an eye on where Felicia and   
Jenson were.   
"We better use the sub-zero gear, buddy. Unless you want us to   
freeze our tails off.", said Razor as he reached under his seat and took out   
the outfit. He put on the gear, T-Bone did likewise. They started to head   
over to where Jenson and Felicia were.   
*******************************************************************  
Felicia and Jenson were also wearing arctic gear. "Jenson, are you   
sure that-", Felicia started to ask but Jenson stopped her.  
"Ace", stated Jenson as he crossed his arms.   
Felicia sighed. "Ace, are you sure that Dark Kat is located here?"   
Felicia took off the hood to her coat and started to put her mask on.   
"I'm positive, Ricochet", said Ace as he set down his backpack and   
took out some weapons. He handed Ricochet her silenced D5K and he took out   
his ZMG. Suddenly they heard someone coming behind, they cocked their guns   
and turned around. It was T-Bone and Razor.   
T-Bone and Razor quickly held up their hands. "Wait! We're friend!   
Friend!", said Razor. Ace and Ricochet lowered their guns.   
"Hey guys!, said Ricochet.  
"What took you?," asked Ace   
"Don't ask me," stated Razor. "Ask T-Bone, he was flying?"  
T-Bone gave Razor a mean look. "So why is Dark Crud here anyway?"  
"Well, we have reason to believe that Dark Kat has some kind of   
satellite that he can use to destroy the city.", said Ace.  
"Why didn't you tell us earlier, Ricochet?", asked Razor.  
"Um. Well since Dark Crud has totally ruined our lives, we decided   
to take him down personally.", said Ricochet.   
"Ricochet, we need to be going.", said Ace as he glanced down at his   
clock realizing that Dark Kat could leave any minute. Ricochet nodded.   
"But first we need to give these two some new weapons.", said Ace as   
he opened up his back pack again.  
"What's wrong with our glovatrixes?", asked T-Bone as he looked at   
his glovatrix.  
"You see, your glovatrixes are too loud for this kind of mission and   
we don't want everyone in the area to know that we're here.", said Ace as he   
pulled out two more guns.  
"But won't those guns, kill?", asked Razor as he looked over at the   
two guns that Ace had taken out with frightened look.  
"Duh," said Ace.  
Ricochet saw Razor and said, "Um, Ace, Razor doesn't like to hurt   
people."  
"You save the city? Could have fooled me.", said Ace as he picked   
up one of the guns that he had taken out. It was the sniper rifle. "Look,   
you can have the Sniper Rifle. Hopefully, all you need to do is take out   
alarms and cameras. Is that good?", asked Ace as he handed Razor the gun.   
Razor nodded.  
"As for me, Ace. I am not afraid to hurt people.", said T-Bone   
which made him receive a mean look from Razor. "I want the best gun there   
is."  
Ace handed the other gun that he had taken out. It was a silenced   
PP7. T-Bone looked at the gun. It was the smallest gun that he had ever   
seen. T-Bone had a 'yeah right' look on his face. He felt like laughing at   
its puny size but he was more insulted by it to laugh. But Razor couldn't   
keep himself laughing and laughed which made T-Bone angry.  
"Shutup, Razor", said T-Bone. "How come I have to have this gun?"  
"Because its the only gun that is silenced and besides it shoots   
well.", said Ace.  
T-Bone looked at Ace's gun. "Well, how come you get to have that   
gun?"  
Ace patted his gun. "This is our little insurance that we make it   
out alive if something goes wrong. I hope I don't have to use this because   
we'll have everyone after us."  
T-Bone understood what Ace was talking about but he still hated the   
gun. "I feel like I am going to break this thing.", he stated  
"Where to?", asked Razor.  
"Well, first of all we have to go to get a Comm Room Key which will   
give us access to the room where the communications link is to the bunker.   
Then we have go inside the bunker." , said Ace.  
"Sounds easy enough.", said T-Bone as he cocked the PP7 with   
distaste.   
"I wish", said Ricochet.  
They started to look around for the comm key. "Now there are these   
buildings where the key can be located in but we don't for sure which one.   
We have to be careful to knock down every camera so we can't be spotted and   
the alarm buttons. Which will be Razor's job", said Ace as they continue to   
run.  
"It's so hard to see", said Razor.  
"Here comes some of our friends.", said Ace and he spotted 3 kats   
wearing arctic suits heading their way caring guns. These particular kats   
were called Katvenya Special Forces. It was a name given to them by Dark   
Kat. They wore insulated suits that had a mask on. Their mask had a   
breathing apparatus.   
"Let's get them.", said Ricochet as she aimed their gun at the   
incoming special forces. She shot one twice and he fell down dead in no   
time. Then she aimed her gun at the other and took him down as well.  
T-Bone aimed at the other one and shot him in the neck. The kat   
grabbed his neck as he started to suffocate. The shot had stopped him from   
breathing. He fell down to his knees and kept holding onto his neck. Then   
he got into a fetal position and he died slowly. "Alright!", T-Bone said   
triumphantly.  
"Good shot, T-Bone", said Ace. "But not as good as mine."  
Razor looked down at the kat's dead body in disgust. He never   
thought he would help kill people and watch them die slowly. "Hey, Razor.   
Did you see that shot?", asked T-Bone. "I'm almost getting good as you."  
"Yeah, well let's just get out of here.", said Razor.  
"There are two buildings over that way. They might have the Comm   
Room Key.", said Ace. They ran over to the area where the buildings were.   
The buildings were across from each other. There was a fence that ran   
around the buildings. "Okay, Razor you see that alarm on that building over   
there.", said Ace.  
"Yeah.", said Razor.  
"You think you can hit that?", asked Ace.  
"No problem.", said Razor as he started to aim. He took it down   
with 3 shots. Ace was amazed and said," Not bad. Not bad at all. Now   
let's go search that building."  
They ran inside the building. Ace spotted the Comm Room Key. "Look   
there it is.", he said and ran over to it. He put the key in his pocket.   
"Now let's get out of here."  
They ran out of the building. Right when they did that, an alarm   
went off. "Razor, I thought you hit the alarm.", said T-Bone as he covered   
his ears from the alarm's noise.   
"I did!", said Razor as he also covered his ears.  
"This doesn't make sense. There shouldn't be an alarm going off.",   
said Ace as they started to head out of the area. Ricochet stopped them.   
"I found why, look over at the other building. ", said Ricochet as   
she pointed at the other building.  
"A camera!!!", said Ace. "I can't believe I didn't see that!"  
"Well, we can't worry about that now.", said Razor. "Where do we go   
now?"  
"The Comm Room which is located in the satellite tower. They ran   
towards the satellite tower. Suddenly they heard gun fire behind them.   
They turned around. It was two more Arctic Special Forces.   
"I'll get them.", said Ricochet as she aimed. She quickly shot both   
of them about 3 times each. Giving them a quick death which Razor praised.   
"Ha. That showed them."  
Suddenly they heard a gun shot and Ricochet felt something hit her   
in the back of her leg. The pain was so immense that she fell to the   
ground. "Ricochet!!", cried Razor as he saw her on the ground. They turned   
around it was one of the Arctic Special Forces. Razor became angry and   
picked up Ricochet's gun. Before T-Bone could aim at the guy, Razor shot   
him about 5 times. The guy fell to the ground. T-Bone looked over at Razor   
holding the D5K. He couldn't believe it! Razor actually killed someone!!  
"Sis, are you okay?", asked Ace.  
"I got hit in my leg. I don't think I can stand.", said Ricochet as   
she gripped her leg. "Go on without me. I am going to endanger you if I   
finish the mission with you."  
"No way. We have to split up. I remember to be an abandoned   
building over that hill over there. Razor, you take Felicia to the building.  
T-Bone and I will destroy the communications link.", said Ace.  
"Um, we're going to have some company.", said T-Bone. They turned   
around and saw 8 of Dark Kat's Special Forces coming their way.   
"Oh, no!", said Ace. "I thought it wouldn't come to this."  
T-Bone and Razor had confused looks on their face but Ricochet knew   
what Ace was talking about. "Ace, don't.", she said. "That would   
definitely get us into trouble."  
"But this is the only way to make sure that you get to a safe area   
and that T-Bone and I can get to the Comm Room safely.", said Ace as he   
pulls out a remote mine from his pocket.  
"Is that what I think it is?", asked Razor as he looked at the   
remote mine.  
"It's a remote mine with the trigger in my watch.", said Ace as he   
armed the mine then knelt down and put the remote mine in the snow. "Now   
let's get out of here! T-Bone provide us cover.", said Ace as he picked up   
Ricochet and carried her in his arms.  
"You got it!", said T-Bone as he started to fire at the incoming   
kats.  
They ran down the hillside and stopped. Ace laid Ricochet down and   
peeked over the top of the hillside. The special forces were only about 15   
feet away from the remote mine. "Razor, get Rico and be ready to head over   
to the building", said Ace as he put his finger near the trigger on his   
watch. Razor picked up Ricochet and put her in his arms the way Ace had   
her. Ace watched the Arctic special forces coming. They were 10 feet away   
then 5 feet away then it came. They were right on top of the mine. Ace   
pushed the trigger. Suddenly there was a big flash of light then there was a  
huge explosion. The fire engulfed some of the Arctic Special Forces the   
others were thrown about 20 feet away.   
"Kats alive!", said T-Bone as he watched the explosion.  
Razor watched the explosion and closed his eyes. He couldn't see   
these people being killed by that. Sure he did fight crime. But his   
weapons were basically for tieing up the criminals or hold them in place.   
They never hurt someone. He basically would knock them out or hurt them a   
lot. But never kill. "Razor, take Ricochet out of here.", said Ace. Razor   
nodded. Ricochet tossed T-Bone her D5K.  
"You might need it.", she said.   
"Hey, thanks!", said T-Bone as he put the PP7 in his pocket and held   
the D5K. "Now it's party time!"  
Razor took Ricochet to the building while T-Bone and Ace ran to the   
satellite tower. When Razor reached the building he put Ricochet on the   
ground. "Stay away from the windows just in case.", said Razor as he took   
out his sniper rifle.   
"And what are you going to do?", asked Ricochet.  
"I am going to stand guard outside just in case they get wise to our   
whereabouts", said Razor.  
Ricochet looked incredulous. "Are you kidding!!!", she said. "It   
would be safer besides they might not come look for us if they don't see us   
in here.", said Ricochet.   
"But Fel-um Ricochet. ", protested Razor. He would feel better if   
he know they wouldn't be in any danger hiding in the building until Ace and   
T-Bone came back.  
"Razor, please.", Ricochet pleaded looking right at Razor.  
Razor sighed. He figured that maybe Ricochet was right. He nodded   
his head in agreement. Ricochet gave Razor a smile and said thank you to   
him. "We better just hope that no one does come or we'll be gonners", said   
Razor as he sat down beside Ricochet and held her.   
**********************************************************************  
Meanwhile Ace and T-Bone had reached the satellite tower. "This is   
the place", said Ace as he opened the door. T-Bone and Ace walked in and   
closed the door behind them. "Now the communications link is probably   
upstairs.", said Ace.  
"Then let's go!", said T-Bone as he cocked the D5K. T-Bone lead the   
way up the stairs. Suddenly Ace saw another camera up near the door and   
pulled T-Bone back. "What is it?", asked T-Bone.  
Ace pointed towards the camera, T-Bone saw the camera. "Not this   
time", said T-Bone as he aimed the D5K at the camera. He fired about 5   
times till he hit the camera.   
"Now I know why you're the pilot and not the weapon systems   
operator.", said Ace as he laughed.  
"Hey, I hit it. That's all that matters.", said T-Bone as he   
followed Ace to the room. When they reached the room they discovered a   
table with a monitor and two computer consoles on it. "That it?", asked   
T-Bone.  
"That's it.", said Ace.  
***********************************************************************  
"Razor, you better check outside to see if anyone's coming.", said   
Ricochet.  
"Okay.", said Razor as he got up and looked outside the window.   
What Razor saw scared him. About ten Arctic Special Forces were heading   
toward the building. Some were checking buildings that were in the area.   
Razor knew that they would also check the one that they were in.   
"Aw, crud!", he moaned.  
"What is it?", asked Ricochet as she looked up at Razor.  
"We might have company.", said Razor as he cocked the Sniper Rifle.  
Razor could see the fear in Ricochet's eyes. "How-how many?", she   
asked trembling.  
"I see at least 10 and many more are heading this way. They are   
checking the area including the buildings.", said Razor.  
"Oh no!", said Ricochet as she lowered her head.   
"I going to have to radio T-Bone", said Razor as he took out his   
communicator. "T-Bone come in.", he said into the communicator.  
**********************************************************************  
T-Bone heard Razor's voice over the communicator and took out his   
own communicator. "T-Bone, here.", said T-Bone.  
"We might have some company. There are at least 10 Arctic Special   
Forces in the area and they are searching the area including the   
buildings.", said Razor.  
"Oh, great!", said Ace as he overheard the conversation.  
"Just hang on, buddy. We'll be there in about 5 minutes.", said   
T-Bone.  
"T-Bone, we might not be here in 5 minutes.", said Razor as he   
looked out of the window and saw that the special forces were about 40 feet   
away.   
"We're on our way.", said T-Bone.  
*********************************************************************  
"Come on, Ricochet. I am going to have to put you somewhere safe.",   
said Razor as he picked her up and carried her over to the boxes. He put   
her behind them. "Now if they come in here, don't make a sound. That way   
they won't see you.", said Razor as he picked up a sniper rifle.   
"Razor are you kidding?! There's no way you can hold them off with   
that gun!", said Ricochet.  
"I rather have a gun than no gun. Now be quiet.", said Razor as he   
crept up to the window. The special forces were still heading their way.   
Razor knew that T-Bone and Ace would never make it back in time. He knew   
that he didn't like killing people but this was self defense. "Come on,   
T-Bone. Get here.", Razor whispered.   
*********************************************************************  
"Now in order for them not to know where we are. It's better for me   
to try to use the code to shut it down. Silent and efficient. Here, hold   
my gun ", said Ace as he handed T-Bone his ZMG. He looked down at the   
keyboard and started to press some numbers.  
"Great! Do you know the code?", asked T-Bone.  
"Um. No. But I can figure it out.", said Ace and continued to   
punch in some numbers but nothing was working.   
T-Bone was getting impatient. Razor and Ricochet were going to be   
in a lot of trouble if they didn't hurry up. So he fired the ZMG at the   
table. The table collapsed making the communications link computer break   
and explode. Ace was shocked. "I was just about to get it.", he said. He   
turned to T-Bone and quickly took away the ZMG. "Give me my gun back."  
"Hey, I was just about to start to like it.", said T-Bone.  
Suddenly they heard a noise that came from downstairs. It sounded   
like a door closing. "Um. Ace, we did shut the door. Didn't we?", asked   
T-Bone.  
I think so.", said Ace. "It was probably the wind." They started   
to make their way downstairs. Suddenly they ran into one of the Arctic   
Special Forces.   
"You call that the wind?", asked T-Bone as he shot the kat with the   
D5K.  
"Let's go get them.", said Ace as they ran outside and towards the   
building where Ricochet and Razor were.  
*********************************************************************  
Luckily for Razor and Ricochet only one of special forces decided to   
go into the building. Razor aimed his gun at the door waiting for the guy   
to come in. Razor held his breath and took one quick glance to make sure   
that Ricochet was still behind the boxes. The kat opened the door and   
walked in. "Hello.," Razor said and he shot the guy twice. The guy fell   
down dead. Razor went over to the body and dragged him inside and shut the   
door quietly. He was thankful that only one of them came to the building.   
He peered out of the window. He saw two more approaching. They opened the   
door. "That's it. Right this way.", Razor said to himself as he aimed,   
waiting for the kats to be in range. But he wasn't so lucky. They spotted   
the dead body and one of them called for help. The other walked in the   
room. Razor shot him and ran over to the door and shot the other one. One   
of them was carrying a KF7 Soviet. Razor picked it up. He knew it would be   
loud but right now it didn't matter. He looked out of the window again and   
saw 10 running to the building. "Oh, no!", he said. They walked in the   
building. Razor took out two but more kept coming in. Razor knew that he   
would put himself and Ricochet in danger if he continued to fire. So he   
dropped his gun and held up his hands. He knew this would be it. Suddenly   
the guards were being hit by something and they fell down dead. He heard   
gun shots outside and the sounds of the special forces being hit. He looked   
outside and saw Ace and T-Bone heading to the building. "Bingo!", Razor   
yelled triumphantly. He ran over to Ricochet. "Come on, Ace and T-Bone are   
here.", said Razor as he picked up Ricochet. T-Bone ran into the building.  
  
"Come on! Let's get out of here! Before more of those uglies come   
back!", he said. They ran out of the building.   
"The bunker is over this way.", said Ace as he lead the way. When   
they reached the bunker they saw Dark Kat's Fear ship.  
"Must be the place.", said T-Bone as they ran over to the bunker's   
entrance. They heard gunshots heading toward them. They knew Dark Kat's   
Special Forces were following them. Ace opened the bunker's door.   
"Everybody in!", he said. They ran in and went downstairs but they   
stopped in their tracks. Inside were two guards holding guns and one of the   
Special Forces walked behind them and pulled out his gun. They were   
surrounded.   
Dark Kat walked out of the shadows with a menacing look on his face.  
"Welcome to Katvenya, vigilantes.", he said. Ace, Ricochet, T-Bone and   
Razor were captured. The door to the bunker closed. They knew now that   
they may never be able to make it back outside.  
  
To be continued....  
  
By: Felicia McFurry, Ace and Isis  
  
  



End file.
